秘蜜〜黒の誓い
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: Seorang malaikat, jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia. Tapi, hey! Bukan kah seorang malaikat tidak boleh mencintai manusia? Song based fic, abal, OOC, typo, gajhe. 6918 and one-sided 10069 and D18. DLDR


Rou: Fufufu~ Ffic gajhe dari saya~

Luna: Fuuh... Efek dengerin lagu yang nyerempet rate M

Rou: Ah, tapi gambar PV nya bagus.. =w=;; Sayangnya yuri orz

Soleil: Author... Katanya mau Hiatus?

Rou: Nanti.. =w=;; Selagi dapet ide...

Luna: Oh.. Kalau begitu, selamat membaca, para readers sekalian!

**Title: ** 秘蜜〜黒の誓い~

**Summary: **Seorang malaikat, jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia. Tapi, hey! Bukan kah seorang malaikat tidak boleh mencintai manusia?

**Rate:** T... Mungkin

**Genre: **Romance, angst

**Pairing: **6918, slightly 10069 one-sided, and slightly D18 one-sided

**Warning: **OOC-ness, AU, a ffic based from a song, melenceng dari cerita lagunya, BL—nyerempet yaoi, don't like, don't read!

**Disclaimer: **Amano-sensei owns KHR.. =w=

And HitoshizukuP owns Himitsu~Kuro no Chikai~

**~0o0~**

Seseorang dengan sayap putih di punggungnya, duduk di bawah pohon, darah mengalir pelan dari kakinya. Pria berambut biru itu—seorang malaikat, hanya bisa menatap matahari yang mulai terbit di ufuk timur dengan mata _heterochromatic_ nya. Ia menghela nafas kecil, menunggu partner kerjanya menjemput. Sesekali ia mengepakkan sayap putihnya—yang hanya sebelah. Ia memang kehilangan sebelah sayapnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi itu tidak menghalanginya untuk menjalani tugasnya sebagai seorang malaikat.

Sayapnya sedikit kotor karena kecelakaan yang beberapa menit lalu ia alami. Bukan kecelakaan besar, hanya jatuh tersandung. Tapi konsekuensinya cukup besar, sebuah batu lancip kecil menancap di kaki kanan nya, & sayapnya terluka. Memang, tidak terasa sakit, tapi ia sulit berjalan. Malaikat laki-laki bernama Rokudo Mukuro ini menyandar pada pohon dibelakangnya, di balik semak-semak. Ia kurang suka jika harus ditemukan manusia disaat seperti itu.

Sudah agak lama ia menunggu partner kerjanya, malaikat yang ia sebut 'Pecinta Marshmallow'. Ia menggerutu kecil sambil mengetukkan kaki kirinya ke tanah.

"Kufufu... Dasar Pecinta Marsmallow sialan... Menjemput saja lama sekali..."

Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki yang tiap detik terdengar makin besar. Tadinya Mukuro menghela nafas lega, mengira yang datang adalah partnernya, Byakuran—

"Siapa kau?"

—tapi ternyata bukan.

Suara yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Byakuran terdengar di telinga Mukuro

Mukuro mendongak, melihat seorang laki-laki beriris onyx menatap nya dengan tajam.

"Jawab, herbivore..." lanjut laki-laki itu. Rambutnya yang hitam terlihat kemerahan diterpa sinar matahari

Mukuro hanya diam, terpana melihat laki-laki di depannya. Ia memang kurang suka dengan manusia, tapi entah kenapa ada sebesit perasaan cinta si hatinya. Cinta? Pada pandangan pertama? Ia pasti melucu..

Tapi itulah kenyataan yang dirasakan seorang Rokudo Mukuro saat ini.

"_Datenshi_?" Hibari menautkan kedua alisnya, heran ada seorang _angel _ didepan matanya

"Dasar herbivore bodoh..." Hibari menghela nafas, kemudian memapah Mukuro, membantunya berdiri

"Aku tidak mau ada herbivore bodoh yang terluka di taman ini.. Mengganggu kenyamanan kota.." Hibari perlahan berjalan

"... Terima kasih" ucap sang _angel_ pelan

**~0o0~**

"M-maaf merepotkan" ucap Mukuro sekali lagi, setelah kesekian kali ia katakan

"Diam kau herbivore, aku sudah mendengar itu berkali-kali"

"... Baik... Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Hibari Kyouya. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya" jawab laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan datar

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku, tapi sebenarn—" tiba-tiba Hibari mendekat

"Sayap ini... Asli?" Hibari menyentuh sayap itu perlahan

"Oya? Tentu saja" Mukuro tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda yang baru ia kenal itu, yang sedang mengelus pelan sayap milik sang _Angel_

"... Aku kurang percaya dengan hal semacam malaikat, atau iblis. Tapi.." Hibari berhenti sesaat

Mukuro hanya tersenyum, sembari menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "Kufufu~ Wajahmu terlihat manis~"

Hibari pun langsung meresponnya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam, "Katakan itu sekali lagi, dan aku akan mematahkan kakimu"

"Kufufu~ Kau jahat sekail Kyouya~"Mukuro tersenyum jahil, masih menopang dagunya

"Siapa yang membolehkanmu memanggilku dengan nama kecil?" Hibari sekali lagi menatap malaikat disebelahnya dengan tajam

"Oya.. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" masih tersenyum jahil, Mukuro mendekati Hibari

"Memang apa salahnya?" lanjut Mukuro

Perlahan Mukuro menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua, tangan dinginnya perlahan meraih laki-laki di depannya, "Mau apa kau, Herb—" tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu,

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Kyouya? Kau ada di dalam?" ucap orang dibalik pintu itu

Hibari berdiri, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa membukanya, ia berkata, "Mau apa kau, haneuma?"

"Um... Hanya menengok tunangan ku.. Memangnya kenapa?" laki-laki diluar tertawa kecil

Tunangan? Mukuro langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget begitu mendengar kata tunangan.

"Hanya itu? Kalau begitu, pergi. Lagipula aku tidak mengakui jadi tunangan mu" jawab Hibari dingin. Mukuro menghela nafas lega, mendengar hal itu

"Ah.. Kyouya jangan jahat begitu!"

"Biarkan saja dia masuk, tidak ada salahnya, kan?" ujar Mukuro pada orang di sebelahnya

"Tentu saja ada. Dia itu orang yang menyebalkan" Hibari melipat tangannya di depan dadanya

"H-hei? Kyouya, kau tidak sendiri?" Dino dengan suaranya yang agak keras kembali mengetuk pintu kayu itu

"Ya, aku tidak sendiri... Memangnya apa urursanmu?" Hibari memjawab dengan dingin

"Ketuk pintu itu sampai mati pun aku tidak akan membukakannya" Hibari melangkah pergi menjauh dari pintu

"Ah, Kyouya, kau jahat sekali..."

Sesaat tidak terdengar suara dari orang itu lagi, "Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Hibari

"Iya... Mungkin.." Mukuro melihat keadaan sekitar dari jendela di sebelah pintu.

Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu belakang, "KYOUYA~" orang berambut blonde itu langsung menubruk tubuh kecil hibari

"Ah~ Untung kau tidak mengunci pintu belakang~" Ia tersenyum lebar, sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada Mukuro, yang dengan santai duduk di sofa

"Siapa dia?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rokudo Mukuro. Tadi pagi Kyouya menolongku" Mukuro tersenyum pada 'tunangan' Hibari itu. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali menendang orang itu dari atas hibari

"Oh.."

"Kau.. Berat.. Bodoh" Hibari menggerutu kesal

"Oh, maaf" Dino segera berdiri dan membantu Hibari berdiri

"Mau apa kau kesini, haneuma?" hibari menatap tajam orang di depannya

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu~"

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut. Mereka terus bertengkar. Sedangkan Mukuro sebagai penonton mulai merasa bosan dan kesal. Ia rasa, ia memang tidak cocok berada disitu. Lagipula dia malaikat, tidak seharusnya ada dikumpulan manusia.

"Yah, kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke taman. Pasti teman ku sudah menunggu disana" Mukuro mencoba berdiri, ia menahan sakit yang menjalar di kakinya

"Memangnya kau sudah bisa berjalan?" Hibari melemparkan sebuah tatapan tajam menusuk ke malaikat itu

"Tenang saja.. Sudah baikan, kok!" Ia mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali berteriak kesakitan

"Kenapa tidak suruh temanmu kesini saja?" tanya pemuda disebelah Hibari—Dino Cavallone

"Ha, aku yakin, dia bukan tipe orang yang ingin kalian temui. Ia sangat menyebalkan" Mukuro tertawa kecil

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih" Mukuro langsung melangkah pergi, menuju taman tempat ia menunggu tadi

**~0o0~**

Benar saja. Ketika ia sampai di taman, seorang malaikat berambut putih menunggunya disana

"Oh~ Mukuro-chan~ Kemana saja, kau? Kukira kau tidak bisa jalan?" Byakuran tersenyum pada Mukuro

"Yah... Begitulah... Kau tidak perlu tahu"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memaksa?" Byakuran tersenyum sambil mendekati Mukuro

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang.. Aku lelah"

"Beritahu dulu, kau pergi kemana?"

"Tadi ada manusia menolongku.. Dan aku dibawa ke rumahnya" Mukuro menghela nafas

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?" tanya Byakuran, curiga rekannya berbuat hal aneh

"Belu—maksudku, tidak.. Sudahlah, ayo pulang!"

**~0o0~**

Berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Walaupun sudah lama, tetapi Mukuro masih mengingat wajah orang itu—orang yang menyelamatkannya. Ia terus berusaha melupakan orang itu, tapi rasanya tak bisa. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang itu, memegang tangannya, memeluknya, mengecup bibirnya, me—yah, pokoknya melimpahkan rasa sukanya pada orang itu. Tapi rasanya malaikat dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu..

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar malaikat lainnya berbicara sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan manusia.

"Hei, tsuna, kau ingat orang waktu itu? Yang menghalangi kita saat melakukan tugas..." kata malaikat yang berambut hitam

"Ah... Dia... Seharusnya dia sudah mati, kan? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya malaikat disebelahnya, yang berambut coklat

"Menurut Gokudera, orang yang mengenalnya melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis, menukar nyawa sendiri demi perempuan itu..."

"Tapi perempuan itu akhirnya..." yang berambut coklat menundukkan kepalanya

"Yah, sudahlah.. Ayo, Gokudera pasti sudah menunggu kita!" mereka berdua mempercepat langkah mereka

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dikepala Mukuro. Ia tahu ini berbahaya, tapi semua akan ia lakukan demi bertemu orang itu lagi..

**~0o0~**

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menatap langit biru dari tempatnya berpijak. Ia terdiam sesaat, sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Hibari tersentak kaget, menoleh kebelakang, dan ia terdiam melihat sosok berambut biru dengan mata yang berbeda warna

"Kau—"

Sebelum sempat berkata-kata lagi, laki-laki berambut biru itu memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Kesunyian menyelemuti mereka, bahkan Hibari yang biasanya marah hanya diam. Saat laki-laki itu melepas pelukannya dan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Hibari memotong lebih dulu, "Siapa kau?"

Laki-laki itu berfacepalm ria, "Ini aku, Rokudo Mukuro!" serunya

Terdiam sesaat, akhirnya Hibari menjawab, "Tidak ingat"

"Ah, siapapun kau—"

"Itu dia!" segerombolan orang berpakaian hitam menunjuk ke arah Hibari

"Tch.. Ku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang, ayo ikut aku.." Hibari menarik tangan Mukuro, kabur dari kejaran orang-orang itu. Mereka kabur, menuju tempat yang Mukuro kenal—rumah milik sang skylark. Tapi di depan rumah itu, seseorang—yang tak lain adalah Dino Cavallone.

Ia langsung berlari mendekati Hibari dan memegang lengan bajunya, tak membiarkan ia pergi

"Ayolah, Kyouya... Kau sudah setuju waktu kemarin, kan?" ujar Dino, sedikit memelas

"Kau menanyakannya waktu aku setengah tertidur!" balas Hibari, tidak mau kalah

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula aku sudah punya orang yang benar-benar ku cintai.." Hibari menggenggam tangan Mukuro dengan kuat. Mujuro terdiam sesaat, tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Hibari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Mukuro, "Ikuti saja alurnya, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang itu"

Ah, Mukuro sudah salah paham. Tapi mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro meraih dagu Hibari dan mengecupnya, membuat Dino, sang penonton menganga

"C-curaaaang! Aku tidak pernah mencium Kyouya saat ia sadar!"

"Kalau begitu ia memang tidak mencintai mu" Mukuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tangannya merangkul bahu laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah" lanjut Mukuro. Dino menggeram, kalah. Dengan kesal, ia berjalan pergi, bersama dengan bawahannya yang mengejar Hibari sedari tadi.

Hibari pun masuk ke rumahnya sambil bernafas lega, di belakangnya, Mukuro mengekorinya masuk kedalam rumah sederhana milik Hibari.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku" ujar Hibari pelan. Mukuro perlahan mendekati Hibari, dan memojokkannya di dinding

"Kufufu~ Itu bukan apa-apa.." kedua mata mereka bertemu

"Kau benar-benar lupa padaku, eh?"

Hibari hanya terdiam, sesaat kemudian, ia membuka mulutnya, "Tidak tahu.. Aku seperti mengingatmu, tapi, ada rasa berbeda.."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa.. Nanti mungkin kau juga ingat.." Mukuro makin mendekati Hibari, "Tidak masalah juga kalau kau tidak ingat.." Mukuro kembali mencium bibir Hibari, beberapa saat bibir mereka menyatu, Mukuro menggigit bibir bawah Hibari, meminta akses masuk ke mulutnya. Dengan sedikit memaksa, akhirnya lidah Mukuro berhasil memasuki rongga mulut Hibari. Tangan Hibari mulai melingkari tubuh Mukuro. Lidah mereka berdua terus beradu, seiring berjalannya waktu. Tangan Mukuro membelai pelan helaian rambut Hibari yang lembut.

Ia melepas ciuman itu, dan keduanya mengambil nafas. Segaris saliva menghubungkan kedua mulut mereka. Mereka memandangi satu sama lain, keheningan menyelimuti mereka sesaat.

"Apa kau yakin, tadi itu... Hanya pura-pura?" matanya yang tak selaras menatap langsung ke iris mata laki-laki di depannya

"Aku... Tidak yakin—" Mukuro mencium pipi Hibari, dan perlahan turun ke leher sang skylark.

"Kufufu.. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat mu yakin.."

**~0o0~**

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ Apakah kau melihat Mukuro-chan?" malaikat berambut putih itu mendekati malaikat berambut coklat yang lebih kecil darinya

"Ah, tidak.. Sudah agak lama aku tidak melihatnya.. Memang kenapa, Byakuran-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Tolong beritahu aku kalau kau melihatnya" Byakuran tersenyum sebelum pergi

"Kau mencari master?" tiba-tiba seorang malaikat berambut hijau muncul didepannya.

"Oh, Fran-kun~ Ya. Apakah kau melihatnya?"

"Yah, aku melihatnya... Ia membuat perjanjian dengan iblis" jawab Fran dengan suara monotonnya. Mata Byakuran langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar berita itu.

"A-apa yang ia korbankan? Apa permintaannya?" tanya Byakuran bertubi-tubi

"Soal permintaannya aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin master mengorbankan sayapnya"

"Terima kasih atas infonya, Fran-kun!" Byakuran berlari pergi, ia mungkin tahu Mukuro pergi kemana.

**~0o0~**

Taman tempat ia menunggu Mukuro waktu itu. Byakuran sedang berdiri disana, berharap menemukan petunjuk. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang sekitar

"Hei, maaf, aku ingin tanya sesuatu" Byakuran menyapa seorang berambut blonde yang terlihat amat lesu

"Y-ya.. Ada apa?"

"Begini, apa kau melihat orang berambut biru, dengan gaya sepperti nanas, dan warna matanya tak sama?" tanya Byakuran, mendeskripsikan Mukuro. Mata orang itu langsung terbelalak, "Ya! Dia yang merebut Kyouya dari ku!" teriak orang itu.

"Kyouya itu.. kekasih mu?"

"Bukan! Dia.. tunanganku" jawab si rambut blonde

"Baiklah, terima kasih informasi—"

"T-tolong! Kau malaikat, kan? Bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan ku? Tolong jauhkan orang itu dari Kyouya!" Dino memohon pada sang malaikat berambut putih

"... Mungkin... Aku akan mengabulkannya"

**~0o0~**

Byakuran sudah sampai di rumah Hibari. Dengan bertanya pada orang sekitar, ia akhirnya menemukan rumah itu. Ia mengintip dari jendela layaknya seorang stalker. Di sofa ruang tamu, seorang laki-laki tidur bersandar pada lengan Mukuro yang juga sedang tertidur. Byakuran hanya mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa Mukuro tidak pernah bersandar padanya ketika tidur?

Byakuran pun dalam hati bersumpah akan membunuh laki-laki bersurai hitam itu. Ia tak peduli dengan pemintaan manusia berambut blonde tadi, ia hanya ingin Hibari pergi dari kehidupan Mukuro selamanya

**~0o0~**

"Kufufu... Bangun, Kyouya..." Mukuro menepuk pelan pundak Hibari. Yang dipanggil pun perlahan membuka matanya

"Sekarang sudah siang... Kau mau ku belikan makanan?" Mukuro bertanya dengan lembut

"Terserah saja..."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sebentar" Mukuro beranjak dari sofa, pergi keluar untuk mencari makanan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hibari yang bosan menunggu Mukuro pun melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil satu atau dua cemilan. Saat ia berdiri, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, "Kau lama sekali—"

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan tepat mengenai dada kirinya. Orang yang ia kira Mukuro itu tersenyum, sebuah pistol ia pegang.

"Maaf aku harus membunuh mu, Hibari-kun~" Malaikat itu—Byakuran, masih tersenyum sambil melangkah ke arah sang prefek yang berlumuran darah

"Kalau saja kau tidak mendekati Mukuro-kun, tentu kau masih bisa hidup detik ini..." Byakuran hanya memandangi tubuh Hibari yang melemah. Malaikat berambut putih itu pun langsung pergi dari rumah sederhana itu, membiarkan Hibari yang tergeletak di lantai berlumuran darah.

**~0o0~**

Mukuro yang dari jauh mendengar suara ledakan langsung mempercepat langkahnya, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hibari. Benar saja, sesampainya di rumah, yang ia temukan adalah Hibari yang tergeletak dilantai.

"KYOUYA!" teriaknya, langsung melempar makanan yang dibawanya dan mengangkat tubuh sang kekasih. Ia menggenggam tangan Hibari yang sudah tak bernyawa

_My dear, lying cold_

_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day._

_My sin against God..._

_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,_

_so I will die for you..._

_I believe that's my fate._

Sekali lagi, orang yang pernah menjadi malaikat itu memohon kembali kepada sang iblis. Di tempat itu, ia memohon agar kekasihnya kembali hidup. Ia pun mengorbankan hal terakhir yang ia miliki.

Hibari perlahan terbangun. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Mukuro, tersenyum padanya. Hibari bangkit, duduk sambil memandang mata tak selaras milik Mukuro

"Oya.. Kyouya... terima kasih" ia tersenyum pada Hibari, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang. Yang tersisanya darinya hanyalah sebuah bulu hitam. Bulu yang perlahan jatuh di atas genangan darah .

Hibari mengambil bulu hitam yang tercampur merah darah itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, perlahan airmata menuruni pipinya

"Herbivore bodoh..."

**The end**

Rou: Hahahahahahahaha... Betapa abalnya ending fanfic ini...

Luna: Kok nge gantung gitu sih?

Rou: Aslinya juga gantung kok orz..

Soleil: Tapi kayaknya author bukan yang pertama nulis songfic ini

Rou: Iya orz... Sebenarnya ini kan publishnya Februari.. tapi baru selesai sekarang... = ="


End file.
